Opposites Attract
by Midnight1Pomegranate
Summary: It's horrible down in earth, amongs the Z-fighter and Goku. Now the threat happens to be Cell and even Goku is unsure of his defeat. Only a few days prior to the Cell games to begin; in comes what can be a new enemy. Stay tune for: A Girl Named Lentai. What She's A SAIYAN?
1. Prolouge

_**Here is a very brief teaser. Enjoy! **_

* * *

**Prologue**

A young girl sat on the ground as she grumbled to herself. Her ravenous black hair in two matching buns, her armor glistening in the blue planets' third sun. The young girl was no taller than 4'1" She looked all around her surroundings and nothing was seen but lifeless bodies of the inhabits of the planet Xeneon. She got up grumbling as she placed her hands in tight balled fists. "I gave him a few damn years." She grumbled to herself as she sat on her pod. She grumbled but soon giggled just hoping into her circular pod. Pressing buttons and checking coordinates.

She raised an eyebrow at the results," It's seems Vegeta's ship has been destroyed. But his last enhance coordinates was to the mud planet of Earth." She smirked placing her scooter on her face. "Coordinates to Earth." She spoke to her pod, and almost immediately did the latch close as the ship ascended into the air. She continued to smirk, closing her eyes for it is going to be quit a trip to earth, one to two years, and she decided to get comfortable wrapping her tail around her waist.


	2. Chapter 1

**A Girl Named Lentai!**

**What she's a SAIYAN!**

As the Z fighters and Vegeta wait out on the twenty days until Cell's games. They've all been done with the time chamber and now battling one another. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tein, Krillin, Trunks, and Vegeta are all at Capsule Corps resuming their training hoping to be able to defeat Perfect Cell. They were all heavily training until they heard something crash into the Capsule Corp green house. And everything shook; Bulma came out holding onto baby Trunks.

"Hey!" Bulma shouted as she went to stand near Gohan looking just as scared as the young saiyan was.

"W-what was that?" Gohan asked looking up to his father.

"I-I don't know Gohan," Goku said looking down at his son.

"It looked like a saiyan pod!" Yamcha called out shaking.

"What no way!" Tein added. Goku looked over to Piccolo and Krillin who seemed to understand.

"No it can't be," Trunks said afraid to believe what they were saying is true. They all began to float until Vegeta began to speak.

"Are you all idiots? The only saiyans in this galaxy are myself, Kakarot, his son, and Trunks." Vegeta said scowling as he thinks of another saiyan being alive. He scowled, 'It's impossible, especially at a damn time like this.'

"Then what could it have be-"Goku couldn't finish since he was interrupted by a loud cry.

"VEGETA!" Came a high pitched warriors yell. Everybody turned to a wide eye Vegeta. But what happened next was a total shock to everyone. Next they cannot see the attacker but all they were able to see was Vegeta being thrown around like a rag doll.

"Vegeta!" Goku called out to his friend in a concerned tone.

"Stay out of it!" But this voice wasn't deep and rough like Vegeta's; it was light and airy belonging to a girl. All their eyes widened as their gazes fell upon a young girl, whom was glaring at them from over her shoulder. But to their surprise the young girl wore saiyan armor, black hair, black eyes, and most importantly her saiyan tail swishing angrily behind her side to side. And at her feet lay a battered Vegeta.

Krillin screamed falling back eyes wide in fear as everyone froze in shook," What no way man. Not only do we have to deal with Cell but now a new saiyan."

Yamcha soon fell out of it his daze and begins to laugh while scratching the back of his neck. "Come on guys she's just a kid I bet you Goku can take her."

Everyone was about to agree until Piccolo spoke up as he stared at the saiyan girl that seems to be the same age as Gohan. Just looking down at Vegeta, anger and happiness in her eyes as a smirk rest on her lips. " Yes, she's just a kid, but she's a kid that knocked Vegeta unconscious." Now it was everyone's turn for their eyes to widen.

"W-why don't you guys use that thing of yours to see how strong she is?" Bulma asked shaking holding onto her sleeping child.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot." Gohan spoke smiling then his face turned serious and started to sense her energy. "That's strange I sense that her power level is only 100."

"But remember Gohan maybe she knows how to suppress he energy level like we do," Goku said looking over to the young saiyan girl. "The question is what is she doing her?"

"I hope you all know that I can hear that conversation of yours." The girl stated calmly as she fully turned around making her way toward the little group, arms crossed over her chest. Bulma yelped hiding behind Goku as they all stood ready to fight, except Piccolo who stood as he always had. She stopped pointing to her ears," these things are not only her for decoration or to frame my face."

She said coolly as a smirk etched itself onto Piccolo's face. And everyone looked embarrassed, Gohan and Goku both laughing nervously scratching the back of their necks.

"Lentai?" asked a groggy Vegeta as he got up and looked at her. She turned over her shoulder smirking at him, then in a blink of an eye she was kneeling next to Vegeta's body as they both looked at each other. She left the others in shock along with Piccolo.

"Did you see how fast she was?" Tein stated terrified to the idea of fighting this girl.

"Yeah it was like my instant transmission." Goku replied furrowing his brow surveying the girl.

"Oh, hey Vegeta your finally up," The girl stated as she looked at Vegeta. When the others heard this they face planted except for Bulma.

"Just a second ago wasn't she angry at him," Bulma asked shockingly looking over the teen. The rest all nodded.

"Lentai? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Vegeta shouted getting in the young girls face. This caused the scowl to return to her face as she yelled in his face, causing him to lean back with wide eyes.

"THAT WAS FOR LEAVING ME ON SOME STUPID PLANET WITH WEAKLINGS AND NOT COMING BACK FOR ME YOU HUGE JERK! NOT ONLY THAT BUT MAKING SURE I WAS KEPT FROZEN IN A DAMN FOR QUITE SOMETIME !" She shouted.

"Hmp, whatever." Vegeta said turning away getting up making his way over to the others as the girl fallowed behind him angry.

"NOT ONLY DO I HAVE TO WAKE TO THIS! I HAD TO FIND YOU HERE OUT OF ALL PLANETS WITHOUT RADITZ OR NAPPA SEEIGN AS THEY ARE NOW DEAD. OR THAT FRIEZA AND MASTER COLD ARE ALSO KILLED!" She said angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest annoyed.

"You finished with your consistent complaining. Your out of that weakling Frieza's rein you should be thanking me." Vegeta came to a stop and the saiyan girl as they hear Vegeta call her Lentai. They both stood their arms crossed and matching scowls on their faces. The gang looked at the two as they stood identical to one another.

"Uh, Vegeta are you two siblings?" Krillin asked as he looked at the two almost identical in his eyes.

"NO! WE'RE NOTHING ALIKE!" They both growled to Krillin in unison causing him to fall back.

Lentai sighed," I'm Lentai the last of the female saiyan elite." She smirked.

Everyone but Vegeta sweat marked. 'Yeah their nothing alike.'

"And I'm not here to destroy your pathetic planet." She said as she frowned at all of them who all seemed to be nervous. " I have no need of this planet."

"Wow, really gee thanks," Goku said really happy they don't have another villain to take care of. "I'm Goku and this is my son Gohan." Lentai looked to see a half saiyan about her age with black hair see gave him give her a small smile and then turned to the others. Missing the small blush that evaded his face.

"I'm Krillin and theses people here are Yamcha, Tein, Bulma, Trunks, and baby Trunks." They all smiled and waved. But Trunks and baby Trunks caught the attention of Lentai.

She walked closely to Bulma and she began to tremble slightly in fear. Lentai closely examed the baby that slowly started to open his eyes. His big clear blue eyes stared into her black ones

She slowly made her way back to stand next to Vegeta. "So that's your kid Vegeta, but he's only half saiyan. And why is it that the older version of your child here?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow.

Vegeta's first surprised expression turned to his normal smirk as he chuckle," Your smarter since the last I've seen you."

Lentai smirked," A lot has changed since I last saw you. I got much much stronger!" Vegeta gave her an eye roll. Which caused Lentai's smirk to widen, then she vanished once more.

"Where did she go?" Bewildered Trunks asked as everyone looked around. Until the sudden change of energy to raise uncontrollable, everyone looked up to the sky to see Lentai, once black hair and eyes now golden and blue with a greenish tint.

Her power continued to increase, that almost seemed to last for eternity, until finally it stopped and she descended landed in her place in front of every ones surprised expressions. Now in front of them stands Lentai's super saiyan form 2. "Yeah Vegeta a lot."

Bulma offered to allow Lentai to shower, since her long trip. So now they all except Vegeta and Piccolo wait for her on the patio relaxing.

"So what do you guys think of Lentai?" Tein asked the others.

"I guess if my father thinks she is capable to fight with us I have nothing to say about that, but I'm not sure about her staying here." Trunks said as he looked around how gave him unreadable faces.

"She is like Vegeta. What if the two join up together and destroy the world," Krillin said over thinking things to the worst extreme.

"Calm down Krillin, I don't sense anything evil from her. And I bet she's super strong did you see her in her super saiyan form." Goku said smiling.

"Yeah Krillin the more help we can get, right dad? Yeah and she doesn't seem all that bad like Vegeta." Gohan said as his father nodded.

"If you say so," Krillin mumbled feeling still a bit uneasy, but a little reassured.

"I like her, Trunks likes her so she's fine by me," Bulma said as she played with Baby Trunks.

Then an idea hit Yamcha," Hey Gohan seems like you have yourself a new little girl friend, huh?" Yamcha said throwing him a wink. Causing everyone to look at Gohan's blushing form, and then all laughs, but all stop when they hear a yell.

"Earth women I demand your presents. Where in blazes are you? Answer me earth women! I'm addressing you Bulmoose!" Came Lentai's yell from the bathroom.

Bulma turned with her free hand on her waist yelling back," Stop yelling, my name is Bulma. I'll thank you very much to use it when you're talking to me! "She turned lifting her nose in the air smiling arrogantly.

It was quite until it started again from Lentai," My clothes where are they!"

"They're getting a badly needed wash!" Bulma replied turning slightly.

"YOU'RE WASHING MY ARMOR!"

"You found the fresh pair of clothes right?"

"Are you out of your mind? I will not be seen wearing this pink monstrosity." Lentai said holding up a pink summer dress.

"It's either that or nothing. Your pick." Bulma said causing Lentai to wear a shocked expression.

"Your serventary knows no bound!" Lentai shouted. Bulma smiled winking to the rest as they all laughed.

Lentai walked out in the ugly summer dress, boots, and hair down since Bulma also put to wash her hair bands. She came to stop in front of Bulma and the others, with an annoyed expression on her face. As they all stopped from their laughing.

"I'M A WARRIOR NOT SOME FLOWER!" She said as she clenched her hands into fists.

"Wow, your cute Lentai," Bulma said as everyone else nodded. Lentai frowned but everyone saw the blush on her face, causing everyone to laugh. Only angering Lentai more. "Stop laughing unless you really want to see me angry!" She threatened to have everyone stop. She narrowed her eyes," I'm going to go train with Vegeta!" She then vanished.

"Yeah she's not like Vegeta at all," Krillin said sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 2

**_WOOOOOH two chapters in one day. I apologize if it takes time for me to write because i do use the episodes. So please read and enjoy. _**

**_I don't own Dragon Ball Z or it's plot._**

**_Also please go to my profile to get the website for Lentai pictures the name of the photo will be in parentheses. _**

* * *

_The Truce is Broken._

_Lentai is up for Battle._

_The Defense Force Strike's Back at Cell_

Lentai stood standing leaning on a palm tree in the Capsule Court Garden listening to the Z-Warriors and Piccolo. She stood there eyes narrowed her tail swishing behind her angrily. As everyone rambled to one another, causing Lentai to bubble with annoyance. Even the younger half saiyan seemed to know what they were all talking about.

With her arms crossed on her flat chest she looked around her surroundings, they were all sitting outside on seats that seemed to be made of wica. Plants and tree greens were everywhere except for the giant dome of Capsule Court. Her eyes narrowed and looking to the people speaking in front of her, they seemed to be in hysteria worried about something.

"What are we going to do about Cell? We only have nine more days." The small one known as Krillin spoke. He seemed to be the most scared of them all.

"We'll fight of course. " Spoke Kakarot smiling.

"You think we really have a chance." Yamcha asked seeing as Goku was so calm, they should right?

Kakarot continued to smile shrugging his shoulders," I sure hope so."

SLAM!

Lentai turned to see them all laid on the floor, as Kakarot stood standing laughing nervously scratching his neck. 'Is this fool serious? Picking a fight with no plan surely to die.' Lentai was confused her eyes wide as she stared at the weird lower class saiyan. 'What an idiot.'

She narrowed her eyes," Idiot."

"Huh?" Goku stopped laughing and turned to his right to see Lentai glaring at them. He smiled at her," Hey Lentai why don't you come over here and join us?"

Lentai turned her head the other way, scowling and closing her eyes in disgust," Hm I'd rather die."

Goku continued to laugh.

Piccolo stared at the girl from the corner of his eye.

"This is gonna be really hard, you know fighting Cell and all. It's a shame we don't have the dragon balls anymore." Yamcha said as he sighed looking at the sky.

"Yeah you're right they're as useless as the stone they became." Tein said staring warily of the younger female version of Vegeta. What is her business here?

Lentai slightly turned her head,' Dragon Balls? What are these dragon balls? Who the hell is Cell?'

"Well then that's just what we gotta work on it's to fix the dragon balls, but how?" Asked future Trunks as he looked toward Lentai, then turned back to see his father making his way towards them returning from the gravity chamber.

"HEY I GOT IT MAYBE WE CAN FIND THE NEW PLANET THE NAMEKIENS LIVE ON AND ASK THEM TO MAKE US A NEW PAIR OF DRAGON BALLS AND BE ABLE TO MAKE MORE THAN ONE WISH!" Gohan said happily as he stood from his seat looking at all his friends who became to smile and beam at him.

"That's right son," Goku said smiling at Gohan.

"When will you have the time idiot, we need to start preparing for the Cell Games, we have no time to waste on stupid things." Vegeta huffed in his usual gruff voice.

Tein stood up with his hands clenched into fists," It's not stupid Vegeta, if we can get the dragon balls back then if something happens we can reverse it with the help of Shinron."

Lentai peeked over her shoulder at them," Shinron?"

"Lentai I didn't see you there, sorry to say but this issue is too big for you so run along and play." Vegeta said shooing her away with his hand a smirk on his face, as he turned over his shoulder to look at her.

Lentai quickly shot around and glared at Vegeta, her hands clenched at her sides, her battle aura began to rise around her causing her eyes and hair flicker to golden and teal. "To big for me!"

The rest of them beside Vegeta leaned back afraid of what is about to happen, and blow up in front of them, eyes wide and trembling.

With every march up towards them the ground cracked sending it spilling everywhere, each step closer her aura grew. All the while glaring venomously at Vegeta as he just stood there smirking.

As she stood in front of him her eyes narrowed and let an hmph escape her lips as she looked away from Vegeta, her nose in the air arms around her chest and walked around him to stand in front of the gang. She quickly snapped her head towards them causing them all to jump. "Well, speak what's all this business with dragon balls and Cell."

Vegeta let out a gruff dark chuckle," Can you be any more demanding."

Lentai rolled her eyes, waiting impatiently for any of them to speak.

They all looked at one another, talking secretly to one another through the looks they were giving each other. Goku was going to do it but Yamcha and Tein through Gohan forward as he stumbled in front of Lentai.

'You talk to her Gohan she's your girlfriend.' Gohan blushed looking back at Yamcha as he sniggered with the rest of them.

"Ugh you see Dragon Balls are these magical spheres that are orange and are about this big," he said making hand motions with his hands showing the width and height only causing Lentai to raise an eyebrow as Gohan fidgeted. "And they have stars in them for what dragon ball number they are it goes from one to seven. And when you put them together you summon this huge dragon Shinron who can grant any one wish. We were planning to use them, but they're now useless agents Cell. Cell is this big bug like guy who is really strong and challenged us to fight in a couple days. If he wins he's going to destroy the earth."

Lentai turned to Vegeta and Kakarot," How are you going to destroy Cell?"

"That's none of your-"Vegeta started but was interrupted by Goku.

"Where going up to the Kami's Hideout, and use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to get stronger." Goku said smiling.

Lentai narrowed her eyes confused," What is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"

Goku put a finger to his chin trying to explain," Well it's this room where you get locked into for a day to train, but training in there is like training and gaining the strength you can in a year."

"Hmm," She smirked slightly. "I'm in, be sure to notify me when you're departing." She said turning around walking away from them," Vegeta I'm going to use the Gravity Chamber, don't bother looking for it later it will be in pieces."

Vegeta growled.

"She sure is ….. Something." Krillin said looking at her retreating form to Vegeta.

Gohan stared at her," Yeah."

. . . .

"Bye guys, Lentai you better not ruin that armor." Bulma shouted as they all ascended into the air heading towards the hideout. She rolled her eyes and made sure to keep a distance from herself and the rest.

"Why don't you come up here with us Lentai?" Goku asked shouting back at her.

She crossed her hands and closed her eyes facing a different direction so she won't look at him. "Hmph."

"I wouldn't bother Kakarot." Vegeta said as he continued to fly.

Goku shrugged and smiled at the others.

"What's her problem?" Yamcha asked glaring back at her. "We've been nothing but nice to her and all she does is give us the royal attitude. Just like Vegeta." Mumbling the last part, unfortunately Vegeta heard and turned to give him a death glare. Yamcha flying nearer Gohan and Krillin as they both laughed.

"I just think she has to get to know us, this is all new to her. Maybe the more time she spends with us the more she'll be tolerating of us like Vegeta. Look she's already fighting alongside of us for good." Gohan told them.

"Ha don't make me laugh; Lentai is only doing this for herself. Anything that would allow her to grow in strength she will do." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"So, kind of what you're doing?" Krillin asked innocently.

Vegeta scowled at him causing Krillin to yelp.

Lentai saw something floating in the air that seemed to hold temples or some sort of houses. She saw them all land and soon after she did too standing a few feet away from them, some sort near Vegeta. Goku walked up greeting someone.

Lentai tried to look around but saw nothing over his build.

"Lentai I want you to meet someone," He moved out of the way and there was a sort alien like thing that was short, black, and has giant red lips (nothing racist intended I swear that's just how Mr. Popo looks). "This is Mr. Popo."

Lentai jump slightly her eyes wide, she let out a slit scream, as she slowly inched herself behind Vegeta. 'What in blazes is that?'

Mr. Popo's eyes are widened when he sees the tail wrapped around her waist. "Goku she's a s-saiyan. What is she doing here?"

Lentai sighed glaring at him with a scowl," I have no interesting in taking over or destroying this planet."

"You see Mr. Popo she's on our side," Goku said smiling.

"If you say so, now to business we need to figure out the order in who will be entering the hyperbolic time chamber?" Mr. Popo said as they walked standing in front of a building with a Clock on it with a single dark door.

Goku nodded and walked over to everyone else.

Tein spoke up," Goku; Yamcha, Krillin, Trunks, and myself decided to give the rest of the time to you, Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta. The time chamber isn't going to help us now, as much as it will help you. We'll just keep training out here."

"Of course you're not going in there your all dead weight." Vegeta said laughing. Causing all the humans to glare at him. "You can go first Kakarot, then the Namekian, and then myself so I can use all the extra time to myself seeing as I'm going to be the one to defeat Cell."

Lentai was fuming as she walked in front of Vegeta as she poked his chest causing him to be shoved back as she spoke angered," Don't you dare leave me out of this Vegeta. Listen good this is how the order will be it will first be Kakarot, then the green Namekian, then myself, and finally you. Got it?" And with that she turned away from him, Vegeta's shocked expression changed to one of anger.

He closed his eyes turning away with his arms closed," Whatever."

"Miss Lentai I don't think there will not be enough time, but you can venture in with the one of the others as the capacity is two people." Mr. Popo said.

She shook her head," I refuse to, I will just use twelve hours because that's all I need and Vegeta can have the rest."

Mr. Popo sweat dropped, "Very well."

Goku smiled," Then it's settled. Come on Gohan the faster we do this the better chance we have at gaining the strength we need."

Gohan looked up at his father smiling and nodding walking in there.

. . . .

The day came to an end as they all waited out for Goku and Gohan to exit the chamber. Every one crowded around the door except Lentai. She sat near the columns waiting for her turn. She heard the door open and looked over to see them exit in their super saiyan form. Her eyes widened when she felt their energy level.

'Kakarot is a lower class saiyan with that strength?'

Then her eyes turned to the young Son, and she just looked at him. He seemed to have grown a couple inches while he was in there. She lifted her brow. (Now it seemed she was no longer taller than Gohan)

Gohan came out with a smile on his face for completing the change into this new strength with all his hard work. He smiled and laughed with his friends until he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned to see Lentai looking at him; he laughed nervously and smiled at her. All she did was turn away from him, causing Gohan's smile to falter a bit.

When a couple of them left Piccolo entered the chamber leaving Lentai with Trunks and Vegeta. Vegeta looked over at Lentai teasingly with that smirk on his face, "Looks like I'm your only company."

Lentai rolled her eyes smirking," Oh joy." Causing Vegeta to quirk his eyebrow up in amusement.

Trunks look at them both utterly confused. Vegeta his father, who hates everyone, is actually enjoying this new saiyan girl even if he is just teasing her. Trunks just shook his head.

. . . .

Lentai was becoming restless and stood waiting in front of the door, waiting for the Namekian to hurry and come out. Vegeta smirked at her aggravated stance at the door. Mr. Popo did not even try to comfort the girl. Finally the door opened to reveal Piccolo in his entire glory walk out.

Lentai didn't bother to look at anyone as she just entered without a single word to any of them.

**_12 hours later _**

Mr. Popo stood outside of the chamber shaking and sweating out of fear as he stood a few feet away from an annoyed pacing Vegeta.

"AGH Why is that fool taking so long …still dragging her feet. She's late," He stopped passing and stood in front of the door uncrossing his arms and resting them on his hips," Probably passed out that weakling. "Vegeta stood at the door scowling.

"Please you must give her time,"Mr. Popo said trying to calm down Vegeta. "Now if you-"

Vegeta kicked the door," Come on." He placed his foot back on the ground walking away, "Just try to cheat me out of my time. I'll break down the door and drag you out kicking and screaming if I have to." He said walking back Trunk who just looked at him

Mr. Popo was worried until he heard it, he smiled and turned to the door, "Hmm she's hear."

This caused them both to turn to look at her direction.

Click.

The door handle turned making the door creak as it opened.

"We'll could you have taken any longer in there." Vegeta said plainly as he stood with his arms crossed.

She rolled her eyes. She stood there her new armor in shambles, she was cut and bleeding. She was the same height if anything she got slightly unnoticeable curvy; she stood there in the door way smirking. Mr. Popo and Trunks looked at her slightly terrified.

(Pretty Cute Lentai)

Vegeta smirked," Now then stand aside." He said as they sauntered towards each other.

Trunks sweated, 'Lentai's powers have reached limit i couldn't have imagined.'

They walked past each other until the stood a few feet away from each other. Vegeta turned to face Lentai," Well, Lentai looks like you haven't changed a bit. What were you taking a nap or something?" He chuckled mockingly.

Lentai giggled darkly," If I were you I better hurry inside you need all the time you need."

Vegeta chuckled and made his way into the chamber slowly closing the door, and right before he closed it Lentai turned and they caught gazes smirking at one another. Then when he closed it with a slam she shot up into the air flying god knows where.

Mr. Popo was shaking," Where is she heading to?"

. . . .

Lentai was flying through the air, until she seemed to realize things flying in the air past her. They flying ships, and plenty of them she decided to fallow them. Seeing as she got new armor form that blue headed woman who seems to enjoy raising her voice. Lentai shook her head at the thought of Bulma's loud voice. 'How can Vegeta stand being around her?'

She stood in the middle of clearing that was just made of dirt and rock. But what caught her attention was the stage in the middle of it all and the tanks and armed people surrounding it. It almost seemed to be a sea of them, but what really caught her attention was the thing in the middle.

It was green but no Namekian. It did look like a bug.

'So this must be Cell.'

Next thing she knows they all fired at once, making smoke rise from the ground and gun powder. They seemed to stop, but she knew that he was still standing there.

And as the smoke cleared the way it only proved that he was alive, as he shot out and began to kill them all.

Lentai's eyes widened and without a second thought she flew out back to the Hideout.

She landed on the hideout in front of the others as she made her way to the steps of the porch leading to the chamber sitting on it leaning her back agents a column.

Piccolo, Mr. Popo, and Trunks all looked at her. She looked as good as new.

'She must've token a quick visit to mom's lab.' Trunks thought.

It was quiet until she spoke up, "This Cell what is he really? I can't seem to sense his energy? He's green but I'm not blind to see he's no Namekian."

Piccolo smirked at the girl, he liked her, and she turned to look at him as he spoke. "He is a type of android that has each and every one of our DNA in him, making him a very powerful foe."

She nodded," I see."

Everything continued to be quiet until Goku appeared out of thin air. Causing Lentai to be caught by surprise as she staggered back and looked at him with wide rapidly blinking eyes.

"Goku," Piccolo greeted.

"Hey," Goku said raising a hand as he walked toward him.

"What's up?"

"Look at you Piccolo seems like you got pretty good training in the hyperbolic time chamber, huh?"

"That's right."

"Well it really shows, congrats you seem really stronger than you were before."

"Stop beating around the bush, yes I'm strong but not strong enough to go up agents Cell."

Goku smiled," Yeah that sounds just about right."

Trunks gasped.

Lentai's eyebrow twitched, 'How can he possibly be smiling at that.'

"Your honest to a fault you know that," Piccolo said smiling towards Goku. "But enough chatter what brings you here?"

"Can you split into two Namekian again?" Goku asked raising his hands. "Like you were before you merged with Kami?"

'WHAT THERE WERE TWO OF HIM?' Lentai thought staring at Piccolo.

"Why so?"

"Well because as soon as you and Kami smashed yourselves into one person all of the dragon balls disappeared. It'd be great if we can get them working again to be able to undo all the damage Cell has caused. And you know it might not be a bad idea to have them handy later on too. "

"A noble thought but I'm afraid that that is impossible. Now that Kami and I are merged we can never be separate entities again. If splitting were possible I wouldn't have delayed my decision as late as I did. "

"Well darn I thought I was on to something. Okay than… Hey I seem to remember Gohan telling me the surviving Namekians found themselves a new planet right? So all I got to do is track them down. "

"What?" Piccolo asked.

"If I can find the Namekians out in space. I'll try to convince one of them to come live on the lookout for a while. We'll get a new guardian to make us some new dragon balls, done."

Trunks and Piccolo looked astonished at what Goku had just said, Mr. Popo was smiling at the thought of a new guardian. Lentai looked utterly confused. From what she caught was the Kami made these magical dragon balls, but now that he merged with Piccolo neither exist now. SO they need a new Namekian to make dragon balls to undo all of Cell's doings.

"If you all excuse me I have searching to do." Goku said excitedly.

"Excellent this is the greatest idea I've ever heard in a really long time," Mr. Popo said a giant smile on his face.

"That's all well and good but how are you going to find them." Piccolo questioned. "We have no idea what planet they ended up on. It'll take way too much time."

"What are you talking about?" Goku said continuing to smile wide. "I can use instant transmission and be there in a flash they're energy is gonna be like yours. I'll focus hard on outer space and find it."

'Instant Transmission.' Lentai thought turning her head slightly confused.

"Wait you can sense power from that far away?" Piccolo asked.

"Probably I mean as long there not sitting on outer outer space." He soon became serious holding two fingers to his forehead. "Let's give it a shot everyone be still."

Lentai looked at him with wide eyes and mouth a gaped as she slowly but surely moved her upper half closer to look at what Goku does from her position she was sitting at. As the rest stood in front of him looking at him intently.

Goku stood for a couple seconds like that, in complete silence until he lowered his fingers and smiled. "No dice. Whole lot of nothing, sorry guys."

The three of them looked at him with unbelieving looks on their faces hunched over a bit. While Lentai face palmed, 'Here I am thinking Kakarot is a formidable warrior, he's a complete idiot."

He slammed his fist into his hand," But I got another idea. I'll just head over to King Kia's place and sense them form there.. 'Kay now just need to focus on his energy and find him… There 'woohoo kay bye." He again placed two fingers to his forehead but this time he actually disappeared.

"This seems like a stretch." Trunks said.

"I can't figure out if Goku's a genius or soft in the head." Piccolo stated.

Kumiko picked herself back up from the floor," I think he's both."


End file.
